Since 1963 Interregional Research Project No. 4 (IR-4) has been federally funded (with assistance from the State Agricultural Experiment Stations) in obtaining data in support of pesticides needed for minor or specialty uses. In 1982 the IR-4 charter was amended to begin a similar program for needed new drugs against diseases of minor species. A workshop is planned for March, 1983, in the vicinity around Rockvill, MD., so that FDA personnel can readily participate. This workshop will include about 40 people who can learn from FDA personnel about data requirements and discuss with FDA personnel the diseases of minor species.